


Flores para Loki

by dulceclementina (Likeghostsinsnow)



Series: besos [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Drama, Family Drama, Incest, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeghostsinsnow/pseuds/dulceclementina
Summary: Loki se había ido, Loki finalmente lo había dejado.Thor estaba asomado en la ventana de la habitación que, hasta ese día, había pertenecido a su hermano menor. Se fumaba el quinto cigarrillo de la noche mientras miraba al cielo y pensaba en todos los errores que había cometido, en todas las heridas que los habían llevado a este punto, a una verdadera ruptura.Un suspiro, otra calada.Con una mano sostenía el cigarro y con la otra apretaba sus ojos, frotándolos con sus dedos, sintiéndolos calientes y secos luego de tanto llorar en silencio; su Loki ya no era suyo, y lo atormentaba saber que él mismo se había encargado de perderlo.Se había ido, finalmente lo había dejado.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Victor von Doom
Series: besos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480844
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**FLORES PARA LOKI**

Loki se había ido, Loki finalmente lo había dejado.

Thor estaba asomado en la ventana de la habitación que, hasta ese día, había pertenecido a su hermano menor. Se fumaba el quinto cigarrillo de la noche mientras miraba al cielo y pensaba en todos los errores que había cometido, en todas las heridas que los habían llevado a este punto, a una verdadera ruptura.

Un suspiro, otra calada.

Con una mano sostenía el cigarro y con la otra apretaba sus ojos, frotándolos con sus dedos, sintiéndolos calientes y secos luego de tanto llorar en silencio; su Loki ya no era suyo, y lo atormentaba saber que él mismo se había encargado de perderlo.

Se había ido, finalmente lo había dejado.

*

Cuando Thor por fin salió de secundaria fue el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta que, en sus vidas, ésa era la primera vez que estarían separados uno del otro por tanto tiempo. Ese verano lo pasaron en familia, como habitualmente lo hacían, alternando sus conversaciones entre todo lo que Thor iba a hacer en la universidad, en que Loki lo visitaría cada dos semanas, y luego fingiendo demencia sobre el hecho de que no estarían juntos en casi todo el año.

—Si te consigues a alguien más te juro que voy hasta allá y te corto las bolas, Thor —le dijo Loki muy serio, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más a su costado en la litera de arriba.

—¡No voy a conseguirme a nadie, Loki! —exclamó Thor riéndose— No me interesa conseguir a nadie —murmuró, obligando a Loki a acostarse de espalda en la cama, abriéndole espacio a Thor para colocarse sobre él—. A mí nada más me interesas tú, y lo sabes —dijo, repartiendo besos por todo su cuello mientras Loki cerraba sus ojos y sentía erizar los vellos en su nuca—; espero tú tampoco tengas planes de dejarme por alguien más.

Y aun así, Thor seguía con Jane.

Loki en realidad no tenía nada contra Jane como persona; era dulce, tan dulce que llegaba al punto de preguntarse si una persona así, sin atisbo de hipocresía, realmente podía existir, pero al verla a los ojos Loki sabía que no había malicia en ella, y eso hacía que la detestara en lo más profundo de su ser; ella era todo lo que Loki no podía ser, y dentro de él se preguntaba si era eso precisamente lo que Thor buscaba en ella.

*

La noche antes de que Thor se fuera a la universidad hicieron el amor una vez más. Thor se tomó su tiempo, intentando retener en su memoria tantos detalles vívidos como le fuese posible. Sabía que no era una despedida definitiva, sabía que en dos semanas tendría a Loki a su lado de nuevo, pero también sabía que los días se le iban a hacer largos mientras estuviesen lejos.

Lo adoró. Cada centímetro de piel fue recorrida por sus labios, repartiendo besos por todas partes, recibiendo en su boca cada gemido de Loki al hundirse una y otra vez dentro de él.

—Te amo tanto —le dijo, buscando la manera de que no quedaran dudas en la cabeza terca de su hermano, esperando que nunca dudara de su amor.

Thor quería demostrarle que sólo lo amaba a él, que nada más podía amarlo a él, necesitaba que Loki no dudara de su amor, que no se sintiera inseguro, que no se sintiera intimidado; nadie nunca podría tomar el lugar de Loki en su corazón, como esperaba Thor que nadie lo reemplazara en el corazón de Loki.

—Yo también te amo, Thor —jadeó Loki entre gemidos, tomando con fuerza el cabello dorado de su hermano, instándolo a besarlo otra vez.

Thor no podía imaginarse lo mucho que iba extrañar dormir a su lado todas las noches.

*

El primer año Loki lo denominaría como la luna de miel antes del caos. Fue difícil verse solamente cada dos semanas, pasar tanto tiempo alejados por primera vez en sus vidas, sin embargo, esos fines de semana en que Loki lo visitaba estaban plagados de completa libertad. Thor estaba viviendo en un apartamento tipo estudio afuera del campus de su universidad. Vivía solo, así que cuando Loki estaba de visita podían actuar como una pareja normal sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Loki amaba visitar a Thor, esperaba con ansias los fines de semana que le tocaba ir, y cuando estaba allá no quería volver; no podía esperar a terminar su último año de secundaria y comenzar la universidad él también, vivir solo y visitar a Thor, y tener a Thor de visita también. Ideal hubiese sido vivir juntos, pero la universidad que Loki quería estaba alejada de donde vivía Thor, así que no era conveniente y tenían que ser realistas.

Todo sonaba tan perfecto cuando lo planificaban juntos, acostados en la cama de Thor luego de hacer el amor, Loki envuelto entre sus brazos, sumergido en Thor, en su pecho, en su olor y sus palabras.

Loki pensó que una vez fuera de la casa de sus padres todo sería perfección para los dos. Qué inocente era al creer que las cosas serían tan fáciles, que la parte más difícil de su vida era esa: ver a su hermano cada dos semanas, no tenerlo a su lado en la secundaria.

Loki pensó que nunca más se sentiría tan solo. Estaba equivocado.

*

Loki se graduó de secundaria con honores, el primero de su clase, para sorpresa de nadie. Thor estaba tan orgulloso de él, veía un futuro lleno de éxitos frente a Loki, y nada lo hacía más feliz.

Ese día su familia decidió celebrar con una fiesta en honor a su hermano menor. El lugar estaba lleno, invitaron a toda la clase de Loki, también fueron los amigos de Balder y Thor, el sitio estaba repleto de gente bailando y divirtiéndose. Y aun así encontraron la manera de escabullirse sin que nadie los viera, encerrándose en uno de los baños del lugar.

—Dios, Loki, te ves precioso —exclamó Thor al tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y robarle el aliento con un beso.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Loki, rodeando el cuello de Thor con sus brazos entre besos.

—Sí —aseguró Thor, tomando a Loki de las caderas, guiándolo hasta hacerlo pararse frente al lavamanos, y envolviéndolo con sus brazos se miraron a través del espejo—. Las cosas que te haría aquí mismo si tuviéramos tiempo —dijo, sonriéndole con picardía al reflejo.

Con los ojos fijos en los de Loki comenzó a abrirle al pantalón, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior hasta tener el miembro de su hermano en su puño, robándole un pequeño gemido.

—Entonces hazlo rápido —jadeó Loki, mirándolo desafiante, su rostro empezando a enrojecer por el repentino calor que se repartía por todo su cuerpo.

—Si tú insistes —dijo Thor, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de soltar su miembro y bajarle el pantalón, con todo y ropa interior, hasta los tobillos—. No hagas mucho ruido, o nos pueden encontrar con mi lengua en su sitio muy comprometedor. —dijo, y con eso se dejó caer de rodillas detrás de su hermano, tomando un glúteo en cada mano, empezando a lamer.

Thor sintió el cuerpo de Loki tensarse al instante mientras soltaba un gemidito entrecortado, inclinando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el lavamanos, dándole incluso más espacio a Thor para hacer de las suyas. Y eso hizo, se hundió en él con su lengua una y otra vez, alternando entre lamer, succionar y penetrar, escuchando la respiración agitada de Loki sobre él. Soltando uno de los glúteos de Loki dirigió dos de sus dedos hacia su propia boca, asegurándose de lubricarlos bien para penetrar a Loki con ellos.

—A-ah, dios, Thor, no te detengas —exclamó sin aliento, echando sus caderas hacia atrás, intentando encajar más de los dedos de Thor dentro de él—. ¿Trajiste...?

—Sí —lo interrumpió Thor, sabiendo que se refería al lubricante, y sin dejar de mover sus dedos comenzó a ponerse de pie, buscando con su otra mano el lubricante que llevaba en su chaqueta—. Siempre preparado, como niño explorador —exclamó Thor, y Loki empezó a reír entre gemidos.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus chistes malos, apúrate o nos van a encontrar así —jadeó Loki, y Thor se tomó un momento para apreciar, a través del espejo, el desastre que había hecho de Loki: cabello sudado pegado a su frente, toda su cara sonrosada, los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto morderlos para no gemir demasiado alto.

—Y eso te gustaría, ¿no? —susurró en su oído, sin despegarle los ojos de encima mientras se bajaba el pantalón hasta los muslos, liberando su propio miembro, aplicando el lubricante en toda su extensión mientras veía esos irises verdes— Que me vean embistiendo dentro de ti, haciéndote gemir mi nombre —continuó susurrando, metiendo sus dos dedos de nuevo dentro de Loki, esta vez lubricándolo, viéndolo cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca en un gemido mudo cuando encontró su próstata—. Que te escuchen desde afuera cómo gimes el nombre de tu hermano mayor con placer, pidiéndole más _rápido_ , más _fuerte_ , ¿no es así? —Y con eso Thor reemplazó sus dedos con su miembro, abriéndose espacio lentamente dentro de Loki, sintiendo poco a poco cómo sus entrañas parecían succionarlo hacia dentro.

—Dios, sí —gimió Loki, apoyándose con un antebrazo en el lavamanos mientras su otra mano se aferraba a uno de los glúteos de Thor, clavando sus uñas, instándolo a ir más profundo.

En un segundo Thor aferró una de sus manos a la cintura de Loki, y con la otra entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano sobre el lavamanos. Al instante encontró un ritmo fuerte y preciso, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenían a su disposición. Thor no podía despegar la mirada de la de su hermano, que lo veía con intensidad a través de su reflejo en el espejo, soltando pequeños gemidos con cada embestida. Thor estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan erótico.

Thor soltó la mano de Loki y la llevó hasta su abdomen, instándolo a levantarse hasta tener la espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras con su otra mano envolvía el miembro de su hermano, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas, viendo cómo cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, jadeando con desesperación.

—¿Te vas a venir para mí? —susurró Thor en su oído, tomando precaución, levantando la camisa de Loki hasta dejar su abdomen al descubierto, cuidando que no se manchara mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano y sus caderas, sintiendo el clímax de Loki y el propio cerca, muy cerca.

—Sí —jadeó Loki, inclinando su rostro para poder ver a Thor y no al reflejo, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se aferraba nuevamente al glúteo de Thor—, um... a-ah, más...

—Bésame —suplicó Thor, sintiendo el final cerca, y Loki se lo concedió, besándolo con abandono para luego gemir en su boca al derramarse en la mano de su hermano, llevando a Thor a acabar dentro de él no mucho después.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, estando los dos de nuevo en la fiesta, uno a cada extremo del salón, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y Thor sólo podía pensar en lo que habían hecho en el baño, su semen aún dentro de Loki. Y su hermano, como si leyera sus pensamientos, le sonrió con picardía, una clara promesa de que la noche apenas comenzaba.

*

Loki tenía talento para la tecnología, así que comenzó a estudiar ingeniería informática en una de las mejores universidades del estado. No era su pasión, pero se le facilitaba mucho y eso le gustaba, sabía que ganaría mucho dinero por ese camino. Si le preguntaran cuál era su sueño realmente, Loki respondería que le gustaría tener y hacerse cargo de su propia floristería, y le gustaba pensar que en el futuro sería posible.

Mientras tanto, Thor estudiaba derecho inspirado por su padre, así tenía un puesto asegurado en la firma y en el futuro sería él quien tomara el lugar de Odín. Cada vez que Loki le preguntaba cuál era su verdadero sueño, Thor decía que no tenía ninguno; aspiraba hacer felices a sus padres y tener un buen trabajo que le permita vivir cómodamente y viajar de vez en cuando.

—No, pero de verdad, Thor, ¿no hay algo que te apasione? —insistió Loki una vez, mientras estaban los dos acurrucados en el sofá del pequeño apartamento de Loki viendo una película.

—Me apasionan los panqueques —respondió Thor serio.

—Tonto —exclamó Loki riéndose, rodando los ojos.

—También me apasiona tu risa —dijo Thor, sonriendo y mirándolo con una adoración que apretaba todo el pecho de Loki, haciéndolo sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Loki no supo qué responder, simplemente lo besó.

*

La relación de Thor con Jane era inestablemente estable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde que empezaron la universidad fluctuaba el tiempo que se veían, y habían terminado un par de veces debido a eso. A eso y al sexo. Aunque era Jane quien terminaba con Thor, para ser sinceros, y Thor no hacía mucho esfuerzo en refutar sus razones, como tampoco refutaba cuando ella decidía volver a él.

Ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, lo que no sabía es si ella estaba consciente de que él por ella no sentía absolutamente nada romántico. A veces se preguntaba si Jane decidía ignorar ese hecho y estar con él sin importar qué, o si su amor era tan ciego que realmente no le permitía ver que el corazón de Thor no era, y nunca sería, para ella. Thor se sentía mal por estar con ella sin amarla, por usarla de esa manera, pero era tan sencillo; en ese aspecto, encajaban, se llevaban tan bien, y Thor sabía que no conseguiría a alguien más que no demandara tanto de él, sólo para mantener la farsa de que él y Loki no eran más que hermanos muy, _muy_ cercanos.

Incluso si ella misma no sabía que todo era una farsa.

Thor procuraba no hablar de Jane con Loki, al estar con él le gustaba fingir que no existía, y Thor sabía que Loki hacía lo mismo. No faltaban esas reuniones familiares donde Thor a veces la llevaba, y Loki se comportaba particularmente pesado con él, con ganas de causar caos, y Thor se lo concedía, Thor se dejaba arrastrar esos escasos minutos en los que Loki decidía que iban a hacer de las suyas; en el baño, en su habitación, en el sótano. No importaba dónde, eran ésas siempre las mejores veces, cuando se sentían como cómplices de un secreto único.

Otras veces, Loki difícilmente lo miraba en toda la reunión, y Thor se sentía morir con lentitud. Prefería el caos, la pesadez, la rabia, porque sabía que había emoción detrás de todo eso, y dentro de sí se preguntaba si tal vez lo prefería porque en el fondo esperaba que los descubrieran y así evitar seguir manteniendo el secreto. Pero en los momentos en los que Loki estaba ausente, cuando sabía que ese fuego dentro de su hermano no estaba presente, Thor podía sentir a Loki escurrírsele entre los dedos, y el miedo hacía de las suyas.

Pocas veces había llevado Thor a Jane a reuniones familiares, y cada vez sentía menos ganas de seguirlo haciendo; temía el día que Loki llegara con alguien más de la mano.

*

Después del cumpleaños veintiuno de Thor comenzaron los verdaderos problemas.

Loki había planificado un fin de semana especial con su hermano; no iban a pasarlo en el apartamento de Thor, más bien Loki había alquilado una cabaña en una montaña nevada, donde podrían pasar todo el día acurrucados juntos por el frío, ir a esquiar, compartir un jacuzzi... Loki había hecho tantos planes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron arruinados cuando Loki llegó al apartamento de Thor y vio a Jane ahí.

—No sabía que vendría —susurró Thor mientras estaban los dos en la cocina, Loki con los brazos cruzados conteniendo la rabia luego de la sorpresa y los saludos incómodos—. Fue una sorpresa, Loki, te lo juro.

Loki suspiró, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—Como sea, Thor —dijo sereno, mirando al vacío—. Yo me voy.

—Loki, no —suplicó Thor, tomándolo del antebrazo cuando Loki estaba por salir de la cocina.

—Será mejor que me sueltes, Thor —amenazó—; no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora, ¿o quieres una escena frente a ella?

Entonces Thor lo soltó, y Loki se fue sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué pretendía Thor? ¿Que se quedara ahí con ellos a ser parte de ese circo? Como si no fuese suficiente con cruzársela de vez en cuando en reuniones familiares; Thor tenía que estar claro en que sería absurdo estar los tres juntos, solos, por voluntad propia.

Y ese pensamiento, ah, ese pensamiento volvería tiempo después para burlarse de él.

Loki prefería estar enojado con Thor, era mejor eso a dejarse hundir por la tristeza. Así que en medio de la rabia invitó a Sigyn, la mejor amiga que había hecho en la universidad, y se fueron juntos a la cabaña, donde Loki se desahogó todo el fin de semana sobre su relación con Thor, sin hablar directamente de él.

" _Es que este tipo con el que salgo..._ "

Una semana, y un enorme arreglo de flores enviado a su departamento de parte de Thor después, Loki volvió a él.

Era una tontería, se dijo a sí mismo; su hermano no tenía culpa de que su novia llegara de sorpresa en su cumpleaños. Era de esperarse. El problema era su novia, el problema es que a esas alturas Thor aún sintiera la necesidad de tenerla. Así que volvió el fin de semana siguiente, como si nada.

Pero Thor estaba ansioso.

Se dieron un breve beso cuando Loki llegó, Thor difícilmente lo miraba a los ojos, y eso era extraño. Thor sugirió que vieran una película, había comprado los dulces favoritos de Loki. Dijo que lo amaba, besó su frente, sus manos, y lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras veían la película. Pero ninguno estaba viendo la película; Loki estaba concentrado en Thor, que se veía disperso, sombrío, una de sus piernas no paraba de moverse, y Loki no aguantó más.

—¿Qué, Thor? —inquirió Loki, pausando la película, mirando a Thor inquisitivamente.

—¿Uhm? —Thor lo miró a la cara, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sin enfrentar sus ojos aún.

—Algo te pasa, escúpelo —le dijo Loki, tomándolo del rostro, obligándolo a conectar sus miradas.

Y Thor... Thor siempre tan transparente, la culpa en toda su cara.

—Loki... —dijo Thor, en un hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron de ellos.

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta, temiendo lo peor.

—Me dejas, ¿no? —exhaló Loki en una risa amarga— Finalmente.

—¡No! —exclamó Thor, abriendo los ojos, tomando el rostro de Loki entre sus manos— ¡Nunca, Loki! Nunca —aseguró, besando todo su rostro—. Nunca, aunque no te merezco —susurró.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Loki, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios a centímetros de los de su hermano.

Thor respiró profundo y soltó el rostro de Loki, tomando entonces sus manos para besarlas, humedeciéndolas también con sus lágrimas.

—En mi cumpleaños, cuando Jane estuvo aquí —comenzó, con sus ojos cerrados y las manos de Loki aferradas con fuerza en su pecho—, ella invitó algunos de nuestros amigos... y yo no quería, Loki, tienes que creerme; mis planes eran contigo, hacer lo que habías planificado para nosotros —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

A Loki no le gustaba para dónde iba todo eso.

—Yo... yo estaba muy triste, por nosotros, por arruinar nuestros planes, porque te fuiste así y te extrañaba tanto, tanto —dijo, dejando escapar lágrimas frescas—. Bebimos mucho, demasiado...

—¿Y qué? ¿Te acostaste con ella? —inquirió Loki, interrumpiéndolo, con la respiración agitada por la rabia y la anticipación.

Deseaba estar equivocado, pero el silencio de Thor fue certero.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te la cogiste? —preguntó Loki con asco, buscando los ojos de su hermano mientras intentaba liberar sus manos.

—Yo no quería, Loki, tienes que creerme —suplicó Thor, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, aferrándose a las manos de Loki.

—¡Sí, se nota! —exclamó Loki lleno de rabia, soltando un par de lágrimas también— ¡Se nota en los cuatro años que llevas con ella! —dijo con veneno, aun luchando— ¡Suéltame, Thor!

—Loki, por favor —suplicó.

—¡No! —dijo Loki, finalmente logrando que Thor suelte sus manos, levantándose del sofá como si estuviese en llamas— ¡No, Thor! Porque, ¿sabes qué? No me consta que sea la primera vez —dijo Loki, riendo amargamente—. Es decir, son cuatro años, Thor. Cuatro años con ella, incluso antes que tú y yo... que nosotros por primera vez... —Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, sintiéndolo todo tan amargo, una horrible traición.

—Loki... —susurró Thor, sonando incrédulo.

—Soy un imbécil —dijo Loki, riendo aún entre lágrimas—, ¿qué me dice a mí que no te la cogiste a ella antes de nuestra primera vez? —se preguntó a sí mismo, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Y yo aquí, como un estúpido, tragándome todas tus palabras.

—Loki, no... —Thor intentó agarrarlo, pero Loki lo esquivó con asco.

—No me toques —le dijo entre dientes, herido, mirándolo con rabia.

—Fue la primera y única vez —insistió—, tienes que creerme.

—Me voy —dijo Loki—. No quiero seguirte escuchando, no quiero verte.

—No te vayas, por favor —suplicó Thor, abrazándolo contra su voluntad, recibiendo cada golpe de Loki en su pecho—. Tienes que creerme —insistió.

Pero Loki no quería seguir hablando, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Sabía que Thor no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, y él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liberarse, así que se dejó abrazar. Aún con toda la tensión en su cuerpo se dejó caer en el sofá, envuelto por los brazos de Thor mientras éste le repetía que fue un error, una y otra vez. Loki sólo podía hacerse de oídos sordos, llorando en silencio hasta el cansancio los venció a los dos, quedándose dormidos.

Cuando Loki despertó en medio de la madrugada Thor aún seguía dormido, sus brazos asegurados alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo, pudo liberarse.

Y se fue, se fue a casa de Sigyn, donde sabía que Thor no llegaría.

*

El siguiente fin de semana, cuando Thor se apareció en el apartamento de Loki con un enorme arreglo de flores, le sorprendió la normalidad con la que Loki lo había recibido. Luego de que los primeros días no atendiera el teléfono, para finalmente responderle los mensajes con apatía y darle esperanzas a Thor. Si le respondía significaba que estaba abierto a perdonarlo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, cuando Thor llegó Loki ni siquiera lo dejó disculparse. Lo besó, le agradeció las flores y lo invitó a entrar como si nada. Thor se sentía confundido, como en una dimensión paralela, con una tranquilidad extraña, pero no sería él quien se quejara e iniciara el caos nuevamente. Loki parecía haberlo perdonado, y Thor iba a aprovecharlo.

Ninguno quería cocinar así que decidieron pedir una pizza a domicilio y acostarse en la cama de Loki a comer y ver películas. Luego de comer, en algún momento Thor quiso disculparse de nuevo, hablar del tema; se sentía extraño, con la culpa y la disculpa en atorada en la garganta, no podía seguir ignorándolo, pero Loki le puso la mano en la boca, callándolo.

—No, Thor —le dijo Loki, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Pero Thor no podía, sentía que se lo comía vivo el hecho de que Loki pensara, que creyera que Thor tenía años acostándose con Jane, incluso que había estado con ella antes que él. Porque no era así, y le dolía que Loki lo pensara con tanta facilidad; Thor solamente lo deseaba a él.

—Pero, Loki... —Thor intentó de nuevo, tomando la mano de Loki entre las suyas, y Loki lo calló de nuevo, esta vez con sus labios.

¿Y cómo negarse?

Thor le correspondió el beso con abandono, como un hombre sediento, soltando la mano de Loki para tomarlo del rostro, y Loki se dejó hacer, dejándose caer de espalda en la cama con Thor encima de él.

Y Thor cómo había extrañado eso.

Loki le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y Thor comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ambos soltaran jadeos y gemidos entre besos. Detrás de ellos la película seguía reproduciéndose pero Thor estaba muy ocupado intentando desvestir a Loki, deshaciéndose de su hoodie para luego descender con sus labios por todo su abdomen y sentir, en un segundo, cómo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo con lo que se encontró al llegar a las caderas de Loki.

Marcas. Loki tenía marcados los dedos de dos manos en sus caderas, manos que no eran las de Thor. La piel de Loki era tan transparente, y Thor amaba eso, amaba lo fácil que quedaba marcada en su piel la evidencia de lo que hacían. Y ahora, frente a sus ojos, tenía la evidencia de lo que Loki había compartido con alguien más.

En esos pocos segundo Thor se sintió morir.

—Thor... —Loki gimió con los ojos cerrados, impaciente, sin darse cuenta de porqué Thor se había detenido.

Thor miró su rostro y luego devolvio la mirada a esas marcas, y se lo tragó todo; el dolor, los celos. ¿Con qué moral podía él exigirle nada a Loki? No podía, y lo sabía, así que simplemente continuó su camino, desvistiendo a su hermano, devorándolo, ignorando las preguntas en el fondo de su mente.

_¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?_

Llegado el momento, cuando ya estaba embistiendo dentro de él, Thor lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, aferrándose a él con el rostro escondido en su cuello, aspirando su olor, besando su piel una y otra vez, negándose a ver.

Si no lo veía, tal vez podría convencerse de que Loki seguía siendo solamente suyo.

*

Loki tenía años sin verlo, así que se sorprendió al encontrárselo en esa fiesta; ni siquiera sabía que iban a la misma universidad. Después de su pelea con Thor y desahogarse con Sigyn, ésta lo animó a ir con ella a una fiesta que harían algunos estudiantes de la universidad. Lo invitó a salir, tomar y divertirse.

Loki no tenía nada que perder.

—Thor nunca me comentó que estudiabas aquí —le dijo Loki, mirándolo de arriba abajo, animado quizás por el alcohol.

Fandral sonrió.

—No me sorprende —dijo, mirándolo de reojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza—, Thor es... _especial_ contigo, por no usar otra palabra —Y rió de nuevo—. A mí tampoco me comentó que estudiabas aquí.

—¿Cómo así? —le preguntó Loki intrigado, no entendía lo que insinuaba.

—Tú sabes cómo es él —le dijo, rodando los ojos—; sabía que me gustabas cuando estábamos más chicos y me dijo que ni lo pensara, o me rompería todos los huesos —y volvio a reír.

Loki sonrió de lado, asimilando la nueva información.

—¿Yo te gustaba? —susurró, acercándose más.

—¿No lo sabías? Creo que era muy obvio que me gustabas —dijo, sonriendo.

—Creo que para mí no —respondió Loki—. ¿Eso significa que ya no te gusto?

Fandral se le quedó mirando por un momento, con media sonrisa en su rostro apuesto, y al ver que Loki no rompía el contacto visual lo rompió él, dirigiendo sus ojos a un lado, hablando ya un poco más serio.

—Yo no dije eso —respondió, de repente muy concentrado en la etiqueta de su botella—, pero Thor es mi mejor amigo, y él...

—Él no está aquí —susurró Loki en su oído, acorralando a Fandral contra la pared—. Además, esas eran cosas de niños, de chicos inmaduros. Sólo te digo que si algo ha de pasar, él no se tiene por qué enterar —dijo, recorriendo la extensión del brazo de Fandral sutilmente con dos de sus dedos—. Pero claro, sólo si tú quieres —Y con eso último dejó de tocar su brazo como si le quemara, mirándolo fijamente.

Fandral era tan transparente en sus deseos que Loki realmente se preguntó cómo no se dió cuenta antes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba besándolo con todo su ser, aferrado a su cintura como si Loki fuese su única salvación en este mundo.

Cuando se fueron al apartamento de Fandral, y mientras se desvestían en su habitación, Loki pensaba de manera intermitente en Thor, pero trataba de sacarlo de su cabeza.

"Él no pensó en mí cuando se acostó con ella" pensaba amargamente, y se concentraba en Fandral, en sus labios, en sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Su intención al ir a esa fiesta era emborracharse y conseguir al primer hombre que se le hiciera remotamente atractivo para acostarse con él. Venganza y despecho en su más puro esplendor, y lo admitía hacia sí mismo abiertamente. Que Fandral justamente hubiese sido el primero sólo lo hacía mejor.

Era una venganza hacia Thor, pero para sí mismo; su intención no era decírselo ni restregárselo en la cara, era simplemente acostarse con alguien más, descubrir que otros hombres podían encontrarlo atractivo también, que alguien más podía desearlo. Y Fandral, Fandral le dió todo de sí hasta el punto que dejó de pensar en Thor y simplemente se entregó y disfrutó.

Acostarse con alguien más era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría, fue su manera de perdonar a Thor.

*

Thor siguió con Loki como si nada, de vez en cuando veía marcas que evidentemente significaban que estaba con alguien más, y aunque lo mataba por dentro, prefería actuar como que no las veía, como si no existieran. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a preguntar, mucho menos exigir un nombre.

Aun así se moría de la curiosidad, los celos y el despecho, porque aunque Loki tuviese derecho de ir por ahí y acostarse con quien le diera la gana, Thor siempre lo iba a querer solamente para él. Tenía que tragar profundo y morderse la lengua, tratar de expulsar de su mente a Loki compartiendo cama con alguien más, evitar buscarle una cara a ese hombre.

_¿Es sólo sexo? ¿Se convertirá en algo más?_

"¿Me quitará a Loki?" pensaba con el corazón arrugado.

Pero las cosas siguieron así por meses, Thor fingiendo demencia y Loki, bueno, Thor no sabía si Loki realmente no se daba cuenta de que Thor estaba al tanto, o si simplemente no le importaba y prefería no tocar el tema. Thor de cierta forma estaba aliviado, porque aunque se moría por ponerle nombre y cara al sujeto, si es que era uno solo, sabía que nunca estaría listo para esa conversación. Porque lo haría real, definitivo, y ya Thor no podría tontamente engañarse a sí mismo y decir que eran locuras suyas, que esas marcas no significaban nada.

Pronto llegó el invierno, las vacaciones y las fiestas. Thor había peleado con Jane así que no la llevaría a casa de sus padres, ni iría a la casa de los padres de ella. Por su lado, sabía que Balder pasaría navidad con ellos y llevaría a Nana.

Pero Loki... Loki era quien realmente le daba miedo.

¿Llevaría a alguien esas fechas? Thor sabía dentro de sí que Loki no estaba por ahí durmiendo con todo el mundo, había alguien, uno en específico, porque Loki era así; hasta ese entonces Thor sabía que había sido el único hombre en su vida, lo conocía en todos los aspectos y la promiscuidad no era parte de él.

A Thor le gustaría pensar que si Loki fuese promiscuo tal vez no le dolería tanto, porque sería sólo sexo, pero la sola idea de otros poniéndole la mano encima a quien él toda su vida había considerado suyo... no, no lo hacía mejor. Ambos escenarios eran espantosos, y se lamentaba todos los días aquél horrible cumpleaños en que se acostó con Jane.

Sus cumpleaños parecían ser un factor clave en sus peores experiencias respecto a Loki.

Lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

Preparándose para navidad, Thor había mandado a hacer una bufanda especialmente para Loki, de los mejores materiales, con los colores favoritos de Loki y sus iniciales grabadas. Era suave y hermosa, sabía que resaltaría contra la piel preciosa de su hermano. No podía esperar a verlo y entregársela.

Una semana antes de navidad llegaron todos a casa, a sus antiguas habitaciones, y esa misma noche Loki subió sigilosamente a la litera de Thor, acurrucándose a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Extraño esto —susurró, siguiendo con sus dedos el contorno de las letras en la camisa de Thor—. Todo era más sencillo.

Thor envolvio sus hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su cabello, suspirando.

No sabía qué decir, sabía que era él quien complicaba siempre sus vidas, así que simplemente se dedicó a abrazarlo y acariciarlo hasta que ambos estuviesen dormidos.

Cuando finalmente llegó la cena navideña Thor no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que Loki no había traído a nadie. Se sentía todo como en los viejos tiempos, pasando todo el día encima uno del otro y luego dormir juntos en las noches.

Y esa noche, mientras Thor embestía dentro de Loki por segunda vez, con una mano tomándolo de la cadera y la otra recorriendo toda la extensión de su espalda, Thor sólo podía pensar en cómo desearía que todo se quedara así para siempre, no tener que regresar a la realidad nunca más.

*

Las fiestas acabaron y Thor eventualmente volvio con Jane, como era de esperarse, y Loki... Loki volvio a lo suyo con Fandral, lo que sea que tuvieran. Ya no se hacía ilusiones, aunque le doliera aceptar que Thor y él no tenían futuro, sabía que era la realidad.

Así que la vida siguió su rumbo.

Estaban ambos desnudos en la cama de Fandral, éste detrás de él abrazado a su cuerpo, besando de vez en cuando una marca que había dejado en su cuello.

—Tienes suerte que es invierno y puedo usar bufanda —le dijo Loki a forma de juego.

—No puedo evitarlo —murmuró Fandral contra su piel—. Te quiero sólo para mí.

—Fandral...

—Ese tipo es un imbécil, Loki —exclamó Fandral exasperado, soltándolo para acostarse bocarriba en la cama, así que Loki se dió la vuelta y se quedó de medio lado, mirándolo.

La misma conversación, otra vez.

—Yo sí quiero estar contigo, Loki, sólo contigo —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, y sé que yo te gusto. No te pido que te enamores de mí, pero quisiera que lo intentáramos, algo serio, tú y yo.

Loki no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo negarle que sí le gustaba realmente, pero que una relación sería inútil porque nunca podría amarlo?

—Fandral...

—Ese tipo sólo te usa, no sabe realmente lo que vales —dijo, hablando de su relación con Thor sin saber que era Thor; Loki se había desahogado con él igual que con Sigyn, manteniendo el sujeto anónimo—. Y te aseguro que Thor no sabe que estás con alguien así, porque lo mataría. A veces me tiento y me gustaría decirle, sólo para que le dé su merecido.

—Fandral, no —dijo Loki entonces, asustado, acelerado, tomándolo del brazo—. Thor no puede saber eso, ni puede saber lo de nosotros.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Fandral— Hace meses que tenemos sexo increíble, y muchas veces te he dejado claro que me interesas, que quiero mucho más contigo, y sé que Thor... yo sé que tal vez se pueda impactar al principio, pero mis intenciones son puras, Loki —dijo, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas—. Sé que eventualmente lo aceptará, y se pondrá feliz, después de todo eres su hermano y yo su mejor amigo.

Loki rió amargamente.

—Dame una oportunidad —suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, y Loki se sintió casi ceder, imaginándose como tantas otras veces una vida junto a Fandral, para luego volver en sí.

—No, Fandral. No estoy listo, te lo he dicho varias veces y sigues insistiendo, parece que no me escuchas o no me quieres escuchar —dijo Loki, retirando sus manos de su agarre—. Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

—¡No te vayas, por favor! —exclamó Fandral, tomando de nuevo sus manos— Dejaré el tema, lo juro —le dijo, abrazándolo cuando Loki no insistió en levantarse de la cama—. Sólo te pido, aunque no estés sólo conmigo, que lo dejes a él. Es un mal hombre, Loki, un cretino que tiene novia, te usa y no se atreve a ver todo lo que vales.

"Pero yo lo amo" pensó Loki amargamente, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

*

Thor sabía que había sido una buena idea traer el lubricante consigo a la cocina cuando despertó con ganas de continuar lo de la noche anterior, y en lugar de eso se despertó solo en la cama. Loki estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos de la noche anterior que Thor le prometió lavaría él en la mañana.

—Te dije que yo los lavaría —murmuró Thor contra su cuello, abrazando su cintura desde atrás.

—No pude contenerme —dijo Loki, inclinando su peso hacia atrás, apoyándose más en él.

—Sí, me dejaste solo —dijo Thor, fingiendo un puchero.

—Aunque no despertaste solo —respondió Loki, moviendo sus caderas, haciendo alusión a la erección de Thor atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

—Quería continuar lo de anoche —susurró, frotándose contra Loki, escuchando su respiración agitarse al igual que la suya.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo, colando una mano entre ellos para descubrir que, debajo de la enorme camiseta de Thor que Loki llevaba puesta, no tenía ropa interior—, si me permites distraerte de los trastes un momento —dicho eso tomó lubricante en dos de sus dedos y los introdujo dentro de su hermano, robándole un pequeño gemido.

—Thor... —jadeó Loki, empujando las caderas hacia él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, apoyando sus manos enjabonadas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—¿Eso es un sí? —inquirió en su oído, moviendo sus dedos como él sabía que lo volvía loco.

—Sí, dios, sí —exclamó Loki con los ojos cerrados antes de soltar otro gemido—. Veo que viniste preparado, como niño explorador —jadeó, robándole una carcajada a Thor.

Entonces Thor lo complació sin mucha tortura, ya él desde que se había levantado estaba ansioso, y sabía que no podía aguantar más o la tortura sería para sí mismo. En un segundo reemplazo ambos dedos con su miembro bien lubricado, y ambos gimieron mientras Thor se hundía en él lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, un brazo rodeando su abdomen y el otro tomando fuertemente su cadera.

—Dios, Loki... —murmuró Thor en su oído, comenzando a moverse, besando sus hombros y bajando esa mano que tenía en su abdomen hasta su miembro, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

—A-ah, Thor —gimió Loki, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la respiración entrecortada, intercalando entre jadeos y gemidos para respirar—. Más, más —suplicó, estirando aún más su cuello, y fue entonces cuando Thor la vio. La marca, una nueva, un lugar que Thor difícilmente se atrevía a marcar para que nadie lo viera, y vino él, vino ese tipo...

Thor mordió el pálido cuello con fuerza, sin intenciones de romper la piel, provocando un gemido ahogado de parte de su hermano, sintiéndolo contraerse alrededor de su miembro, y, sin esperarlo, sintiendo también el semen sobre su puño; había acabado inesperadamente.

"Pasan los años y sigo descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre ti" pensó Thor, recibiendo el peso de su hermano sobre su pecho, volviendo sus movimientos más lentos por un momento mientras Loki disfrutaba su orgasmo.

Cuando Loki abrió sus ojos Thor estaba lamiendo el semen que había quedado en su mano, mirándolo fijamente mientras aceleraba de nuevo el movimiento sus caderas, buscando el placer propio, haciéndolo gemir entre cortado.

—Hermano, ah... —gimió Loki, enterrando las uñas en uno de los glúteos de Thor, instándolo a seguir.

—¿Me besas? —suplicó Thor acelerado, sintiendo su clímax cada vez más cerca, y Loki asintió, soltando su glúteo para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo sin reparo. Y, con Loki tragándose cada uno de sus gemidos, Thor acabó dentro de él, su visión volviéndose blanca durante unos segundos, aferrándose a Loki con todo su ser.

Se siguieron besando unos segundos más, lentamente, mientras sus pulsos volvían a la normalidad. Una vez serenos de nuevo, Thor salió con cuidado de su hermano y lo envolvio en sus brazos nuevamente, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro, mirando por la ventana el paisaje de la ciudad frente a ellos.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Thor en un susurro, incapaz de contenerse más, mientras Loki acariciaba sus brazos.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Loki no dijo nada y, además de sus caricias, no hacía otros movimientos. Thor llegó a pensar, aún en ese inmenso silencio matutino, que no lo había escuchado.

—No lo quieres saber —respondió al final Loki en el mismo tono de voz, sabiendo claramente a qué se refería, y Thor sintió su corazón doler, porque tal vez tenía razón.

Thor no tocó más el tema y se dedicó a disfrutar lo que quedaba del fin de semana con su hermano, viendo películas, hablando de todo y nada a la vez entre besos y caricias.

—Quisiera que no te fueras —murmuró Thor contra el cuello de Loki, abrazándolo desde atrás mientras éste terminaba de vestirse.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Loki, volteándose mientras se colocaba la bufanda, dejando un casto beso sobre los labios de Thor—, tengo clases mañana muy temprano.

—Qué fastidio —respondió Thor, examinando la bufanda, ambas manos en las caderas de su hermano, pensando en sus clases también—. ¿No te gustó la bufanda que te dí en navidad?

—Me encantó —dijo Loki con una sonrisita.

—La usaste una sola vez y no la vi más, puedes decirme si no te gustó.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Loki riendo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho— La uso mucho, todo el tiempo, pero no sé... no la consigo en mi apartamento, no sé si esté enredada en la ropa sucia —dijo Loki pensativo.

—La mandé a hacer especialmente para ti —dijo Thor, dándole un beso.

—Y me encanta —respondió Loki, dándole otro beso—. En serio —Otro beso—. Es hermosa, la encontraré y la usaré todos los días, no me la quitaré hasta que me la quites tú.

—Hmmm, eso me gusta —dijo Thor riendo.

—Ahora sí tengo que irme —Finalmente, un último beso y Loki salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

*

Loki no mentía cuando decía que le encantaba esa bufanda. Era negra y verde, su tono favorito de verde, con sus iniciales en dorado. Era preciosa, y Loki la había usado todos los días desde que Thor se la regaló, pero, por alguna razón, la dejó de ver un par de semanas atrás.

Hacía unos cuantos días desde que vio a Thor, revolvio absolutamente todo en su apartamento y no la consiguió en ninguna parte. Se acercaba el fin de semana, Thor lo visitaría y Loki quería tenerla para echarle en cara que sí le gustaba y que no la había perdido, como Thor había insinuado.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Apenas era miércoles y sólo Thor tenía llaves de su apartamento, ¿qué hacía ahí? Era extraño.

—¿Thor? —lo llamó Loki al llegar a la sala.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Thor, tirándole algo a Loki que no le dio tiempo de agarrar, y sólo cuando lo recogió del piso cayó en cuenta de que era precisamente su bufanda.

—Ah, ¿dónde estaba? —preguntó extrañado, examinándola.

—Donde Fandral —respondió Thor, y fue ahí cuando Loki alzó la vista, viendo a su hermano por primera vez desde que entró. La mirada seria, la respiración agitada, los puños apretados.

Loki sintió todo el calor dejar su cuerpo, quedando completamente frío y paralizado.

_No._


	2. Chapter 2

Thor no tenía ni diez minutos en el departamento de Fandral cuando la vio. Verde y negra, la bufanda, idéntica a la de Loki. Sintió el sabor amargo en su boca, pero quiso pensar que era una casualidad, a pesar de que la bufanda era personalizada, de que él personalmente la mandó a hacer.

Es una casualidad, quiso pensar, aunque sabía que no era así.

Entonces la tomó, la examinó, y ahí estaban, en dorado, las iniciales de su hermano.

—Aquí tienes —Escuchó Thor a Fandral, volteándose para verlo salir de la cocina con dos cervezas, ofreciéndole una.

Fandral lo miró, luego la bufanda en sus manos y palideció. Thor lo vio todo, absolutamente todo escrito en su rostro, juntó las piezas y aun muriéndose no lo quería creer.

—¿Loki? —murmuró Thor, soltando la bufanda para caminar hacia Fandral en grandes zancadas.

—Thor, no es lo que tú crees... —comenzó a decir Fandral, pero Thor no lo dejó, en un segundo su puño impactó contra su cara, haciendo que Fandral dejara caer las latas al piso mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

—¿No es lo que creo? ¿No te has estado revolcando con Loki? —inquirió Thor entre dientes, muy cerca de su rostro.

—No es sólo sexo —dejó salir apenas Fandral, en el poco espacio que tenía para respirar, sintiendo a Thor apretar cada vez su mano—. Yo lo quiero, quiero... quiero algo serio con él.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Thor con sorna.

—No es de mí... de quien debes preocuparte —dijo Fandral, intentando quitarse las manos de Thor del cuello—. Loki se ve con otro... un imbécil poco hombre que tiene novia y sólo lo usa, no lo quiere.

—Tú no eres quién para opinar —gruñó Thor, soltado el cuello de Fandral para agarrarlo del hombro y golpearlo de nuevo en la cara.

A Thor le daba rabia que Fandral no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse, como si esperara que Thor aceptara felizmente que se acostara con Loki, y que además quisiera quitárselo definitivamente.

Entonces, Fandral comenzó a reírse, y Thor se detuvo, dejando su puño aún en el aire, mirándolo de manera inquisitiva.

—Soy un tonto —dijo, escupiendo sangre en el piso, alzando una de sus manos para limpiar la que brotaba de su nariz—. Un tonto y un ciego —continuó, esta vez mirando a Thor a los ojos con su sonrisa ensangrentada—. Eres tú, ¿no es así? Siempre has sido tú.

Thor soltó a Fandral como si éste le quemara, sin romper el contacto visual, de repente sintiéndose expuesto.

—Por eso no puede dejarte, ¿verdad? —insistió.

—Aléjate de mi hermano —gruñó Thor finalmente, sin responder absolutamente nada, limitándose a tomar la bufanda y salir de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Aún le temblaban las manos cuando entró a su auto.

*

—Thor... —Loki se fue acercando a él poco a poco, con cautela, mientras lo veía pasarse la mano por el rostro y reír amargamente.

—Fandral —exclamó mirando al techo y luego a Loki, sonriendo irónicamente— De todos los hombres en el maldito mundo, tenía que ser Fandral.

—No quería que te enteraras así —confesó Loki en un murmullo, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No debías enterarte nunca.

—¿Por eso llevaste la bufanda que te regalé a su apartamento?

—¡No sabía que la había dejado ahí! Mucho menos que la encontrarías tú —exclamó, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

—¡Aun así! —gritó Thor, acorralándolo contra el pequeño comedor— Llevar mi regalo puesto, para que mi mejor amigo te lo quite antes de cogerte.

—Ay, por dios, no seas melodramático —dijo Loki, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la mesa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se podía caer—. Es sólo sexo.

—No según él.

—Pues eso es problema de él —dijo Loki, sin romper el contacto visual, aun sintiendo las lágrimas tibias caer.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Porque no te debías enterar —sollozó Loki, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando que la culpa finalmente lo consumiera—. Porque sé que está mal, y que es tu mejor amigo, y no lo debí hacer, no con él.

Entonces Loki lo escuchó respirar forzado, alzó la vista y vio los ojos de su hermano empapados en lágrimas, mirándolo, su corazón roto.

—No me pude detener —continuó Loki en un susurró; los dos tan cerca no hacía falta alzar la voz—. Comenzamos y no me pude detener, no me quiero detener —confesó, y Thor sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Lástima —dijo, colocando una de sus manos en la mesa también, acercándose aún más a Loki—, porque ya acabó. Lo sabe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo nuestro, Fandral lo sabe —dijo, y Loki sintió que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—No... —exhaló, entrando en pánico— ¡No! Eres un imbécil —exclamó, golpeando el pecho de Thor con fuerza— ¡Eres un bruto egoísta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle?!

—¡Yo no le dije! Se dió cuenta solo —exclamó, tomando las muñecas de Loki entre sus manos.

—¡No te creo! —le gritó en la cara, liberando sus manos para pegarle en el pecho nuevamente.

—¡Es la verdad! —respondió Thor, recibiendo los golpes, tomándolo del rostro, pegando su cuerpo al de Loki con tanta insistencia que, con Loki casi sentado en la mesa, Thor se posiciono entre sus piernas— Yo no le dije nada, él... él se dió cuenta solo —susurró, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su hermano.

—Eres un bruto, no puedes actuar con sentido común una sola vez en tu vida —sollozó Loki con sus ojos cerrados—. Vives asustado de que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro, pero cuando te conviene...

—¿Cuando me conviene? ¡¿En qué me conviene a mí que Fandral se entere?!

—¡Ya no querrá saber nada de mí! Arruinaste lo nuestro —le incriminó Loki, mirándolo con rabia.

Thor guardó silencio unos segundo, mirándolo dolido.

—¿No que era sólo sexo? —inquirió en un susurro.

—Era muy buen sexo, era mucho más que eso —respondió Loki sin romper el contacto visual.

—¿Mejor que yo? —gruñó Thor, empujando sus caderas, robándole un jadeo a su hermano.

—Mejor que tú —respondió Loki entre dientes, sin creerlo realmente, porque no era cierto, pero eso Thor no tenía que saberlo.

*

Thor se inclinó para besarlo pero Loki le esquivó la cara, ofreciéndole su cuello mientras sus manos pálidas encontraban el cinturón de Thor para abrirlo, seguido del botón y la bragueta, metiendo rápidamente su mano. Los dos estaban agitados, Thor besaba, mordía y succionaba la piel de su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían dentro de la ropa interior de Loki, apretando sus glúteos, robándole un gemido al mismo tiempo que Loki encerraba su puño alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que Thor cerrara los ojos.

En un movimiento Thor alzó a Loki de los muslos, obligándolo a rodearle la cintura con sus piernas, encaminando a ambos hacia su cama para luego dejarlo caer sobre el colchón, buscando en la mesita de al lado el lubricante, terminando de deshacerse de todo su ropa ante la atenta mirada de Loki, que hacía lo mismo.

Thor lo preparó, besó y lamió ese lugar íntimo que le robaba gemidos a su hermano, y una vez dentro de él, embistiendo con abandono, quiso besarlo nuevamente, pero Loki una vez más se lo negó. Thor lo tomó de la mandíbula mientras con su otra mano sostenía su peso en la cama, y lo miró a los ojos. Loki no se dejaría besar los labios, eso lo sabía, pero no significaba que no podía besar sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, cada centímetro de piel en su rostro.

Sentía las uñas de Loki clavarse en su espalda como nunca antes, escuchaba sus gemidos entrecortados pero ninguno llevaba su nombre, sabía que era una lucha de poderes y que Loki no iba a ceder por su propia cuenta, sería Thor quien lo hiciera ceder con sus embestidas precisas y sus manos expertas.

—¡Thor! —gimió Loki inclinando el cuello hacia atrás, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus uñas clavadas en sus hombros, arqueando todo su cuerpo cuando su orgasmo finalmente lo alcanzó.

Thor no duró mucho más después de eso, tampoco insistió en otro beso. Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, y mientras Thor se vestía en silencio, Loki entró a la ducha sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

Aún con el sabor amargo en su boca, Thor salió de ahí preguntándose si acababa de experimentar el principio del fin.

*

Mientras Fandral se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, mirándose en el espejo el labio roto, su cara hinchada, no podía salir de su asombro.

Todo tenía tanto sentido.

Cuando estudiaban todos en secundaria se llegó a escuchar en los pasillos que la relación de Thor y Loki era extraña. Había quienes decían que Thor era muy posesivo de su hermano menor, y que Loki miraba a Thor como un chiquillo enamorado. Pero no pasaba de ahí, eran como esos comentarios tontos y crueles que todos en el fondo saben, o quieren creer, que sólo son mentiras y chistes de gente sin oficio.

Y tal vez lo eran, porque eran pocos los que lo cuchicheaban y por eso nadie los tomaba en serio. A lo mejor ni ellos mismos se lo creían. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, Fandral podía ver que todo encajaba, y que tal vez el amor por su mejor amigo lo cegó de todo eso.

Thor siempre fue popular, agradable, nadie podía decir nada malo de él y esperar ser tomado en serio.

Fandral había crecido con ellos y para él siempre había sido normal lo cercanos que eran, sobre todo porque él mismo no tenía hermanos, así que personalmente no tenía manera de compararlo. Fandral siempre había visto a Thor como sobreprotector con Loki, pero luego de abrir los ojos se dió cuenta que en realidad era posesivo, no como un hermano, sino como amante.

No sabía qué pensar.

No estaba enojado con Thor, mucho menos con Loki. Se sentía entumecido, no tenía siquiera incentivos para sentir repulsión por el hecho de que fueran hermanos. Siempre habían sido así, siempre ellos dos, Fandral sólo podía pensar que tenía sentido.

Dentro de sí, sólo sentía mucha lástima por ellos dos.

*

Hacía un mes que Loki no veía a Thor. No lo quería ver, no respondía sus llamadas, lo bloqueó de todos lados. Se sentía exhausto y comenzó a pasar gran parte de sus días en el apartamento de Sigyn.

Loki sabía que estaba deprimido, era innegable ya. La ansiedad lo consumía; fumaba para calmar los nudos en su estómago, y los fines de semana bebía para callar las voces maltratadoras en su mente que no lo dejaban en paz, que no paraban de repetirle que no valía nada. Sabía que las cosas estaban por ponerse peor desde que había decidido dejar la universidad. No lo había hecho aún, seguía yendo a sus clases, pasando por pasar, enfocando su tiempo en sus proyectos profesionales para acallar las voces y no caer en un, de otra manera inevitable, alcoholismo.

Loki sentía que ya había tomado suficientes herramientas de la universidad para hacer de las suyas, y aunque le daba pesar abandonar una carrera a la mitad, dentro de sí siempre supo que su plan nunca fue graduarse, sino tomar lo necesario para hacer de las suyas. Sabía que podía brillar, lo tenía todo menos tiempo, ese que le tocaba invertir yendo a clases.

Sabía que su padre lo iba a querer matar cuando le dijera, más aún con apenas un mes faltando para la graduación de Thor.

No se los pensaba decir hasta pasada la fecha, entradas las vacaciones.

*

En su enojo con Fandral, Loki y la vida, Thor tuvo el impulso de pedirle a Jane mudarse con él. Faltaba poco para que ambos se graduaran, ambos tenían ya trabajos asegurados, podían rentar un buen lugar, vivir juntos, intentar dejar atrás su relación con Loki. Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, Thor las sintió como un error en su lengua. Él no quería dejar a Loki atrás, no podía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre encontraba la manera de cagarla, de lastimar a Loki, a sí mismo, y seguir arrastrando a Jane en una relación sin futuro.

Llegado el día de su graduación ya Jane y él vivían juntos en un apartamento amplio que estaban pagando entre los dos. Cuando Thor vio a Loki en su fiesta, era la primera vez en meses que lo veía luego de aquella última vez, luego de semanas de Loki ignorando sus llamadas y sus toques insistentes en la puerta de su apartamento.

Thor no encontró fuerzas esa noche para mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera después del breve abrazo que compartieron por educación, cuando Loki lo felicitó por graduarse.

No había algo que quisiera más que arrodillarse frente a su hermano y rogarle perdón. Gritar frente a todos, a los cuatro vientos, que era a él a quien amaba realmente, liberar ese secreto que tenía años comiéndoselo vivo desde adentro.

Pero no lo hizo.

*

Odín pegó el grito al cielo cuando Loki les dijo que había abandonado la universidad. No quiso escuchar sus ideas, ni ser partícipe en sus propuestas. Dijo que eran cosas de vagos, de sinvergüenzas, no culminar sus estudios luego de todo lo que su madre y él habían invertido. Que era un malagradecido y que él no había criado vividores, ¿por qué no seguía el ejemplo de sus hermanos? Ambos graduados, trabajando, Thor viviendo con Jane y Balder comprometido con Nana.

Loki se esperaba el sermón, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

—Has tenido una vida muy cómoda, Loki, tu madre y yo nos encargamos de eso —le dijo—. Pagamos absolutamente todos tus gastos para que no tuvieras que trabajar, para que no tuvieras distracciones de tus estudios, ¿y nos pagas con esto?

—Confía en mí... —dijo Loki, pero Odín lo interrumpió.

—Confío en ti, confío en que de ahora en adelante, como estás tan ansioso por trabajar, te pagarás todo. La renta de tu apartamento, absolutamente todo, ¿no? —le dijo Odín, mirándolo severo—. Desde este mismo instante no obtendrás un centavo más de mi bolsillo.

—Papá, si tan sólo me escucharas... —intentó nuevamente, pero Odín lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—La decisión está tomada, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

Loki simplemente se levantó y se fue. No pudo contenerse, dió un fuerte portazo mientras sentía el mundo venírsele encima.

*

Thor había dejado de insistir en ir al apartamento de Loki dos meses después de todo lo sucedido, aunque seguía insistiendo por teléfono cada tantos días, sin respuesta alguna. Lo extrañaba tanto, su voz, su humor, sus comentarios, todo, todo de él. Cuatro meses sin él eran demasiados, y cuando su madre lo llamó y le pidió que hiciera lo posible por ver a Loki, que cuidara a su hermano, Thor no lo pensó dos veces.

Se quedó esperando, esperando, esperando sentado frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Sabía que seguía viviendo ahí, en ese pequeño apartamento testigo de tantas cosas. Thor no sabía en qué estaba trabajando Loki, mucho menos a qué hora llegaba, pero esperaría una vida entera y la siguiente de ser necesario.

Pasadas las once, lo vio salir del ascensor. Loki quedó paralizado cuando sus ojos se encontraron; cuatro meses no sería mucho para cualquiera, pero entre ellos era una eternidad.

Se veía agotado.

—Loki...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Loki sin tacto, caminando hacia la puerta cuando Thor se levantó.

—Vine a verte.

—Hmm... —Fue lo único que salió de él cuando abrió la puerta y entró, dejándola abierta detrás de sí, permitiéndole a Thor pasar.

—Supe lo que pasó con papá, el asunto de la universidad y...

—Si viniste a hablar de eso será mejor que te vayas, Thor —lo interrumpió Loki de una vez, tajante.

—Está bien —respondió él, dejando el tema hasta ahí—. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Fue hace meses, llegas un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —dijo, dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde Thor podía escucharlo desvestirse.

—Pensé que no querías hablar de eso —dijo Thor en voz alta, haciéndose escuchar—. Simplemente vine a visitarte, a saber de ti, ya que no contestas mis llamadas.

—Pues estoy bien —escuchó Thor, y luego lo vio salir con una toalla amarrada de la cintura—. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a darme una ducha, estoy cansado.

—Está bien —dijo Thor, sentándose en el sofá cama de la pequeña sala—. Te espero aquí.

No importaba lo cortante que fuera Loki, Thor lo conocía y no se iba a rendir.

*

No fue mucho lo que Loki duró con su semblante frío, no con la dulce sonrisa de su hermano, no cuando al salir de la ducha lo encontró en la cocina, haciendo milagros con lo poco que había de comer ahí.

—Te extraño mucho, todos los días —dijo Thor en algún momento, mientras comían, y Loki sintió cómo le estrujaba el corazón.

—Yo también —confesó luego de unos segundos, comiendo de a grandes bocados la pasta que Thor había preparado.

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo hecho en casa, con dedicación; su dieta dependía de comida rápida e instantánea, lo que menos tiempo y dinero le quitara, todo para poder ir al trabajo y luego llegar a casa y dedicarle todo su tiempo a su proyecto.

Sentados en el sofá, una película de fondo, Thor tomó una mano de Loki entre las suyas, examinándola, acariciándola, y Loki sintió cómo le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo no tenían contacto, el mínimo roce de la piel de su hermano era suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien.

—No puedes seguir así, Loki —dijo Thor, besando su mano—. Te estás acabando.

—Thor...

—Yo tengo fe en ti, Loki. Sé que tus ideas van a funcionar y tendrás éxito, sé que dejar la universidad no fue una decisión que tomaste a la ligera —dijo Thor con convicción, haciendo que a Loki se le humedecieran los ojos; cuánto lo había extrañado—. De los tres, eres tú el inteligente, el realmente brillante, pero no te dará tiempo de cumplir lo que quieres hacer si sigues viviendo de ramen y cigarrillos.

Loki no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar los ojos de su hermano mientras sentía dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. No es como si su madre no le repitiera siempre que ella creía en él, pero viniendo de Thor... luego de tanto tiempo, luego de extrañarlo con locura, Loki sentía que lo sanaba y lo quebraba al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero ayudarte, quiero... no sé —dijo Thor, mordiéndose el labio—. Sé que... sé que tal vez no vas a querer, pero me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo, que me permitas apoyarte y cuidarte mientras tú te dedicas a tus proyectos.

—Thor, no necesito tu caridad —dijo Loki entre dientes.

—No es caridad —aclaró Thor—. Es una inversión. Sé que tendrás éxito, y yo quiero apoyarte, con lo poco que puedo, al menos quitarte el peso de mantener un techo y un trabajo.

—Es una locura, Thor —dijo Loki, riendo con amargura—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Un circo? Meterme a mí en el mismo sitio donde vives con Jane...

—Sin compromisos, Loki —dijo Thor, besando su mano repetidas veces—. Yo sé que arruiné lo nuestro todos estos años, que la culpa es mía, pero... Loki, tú y yo siempre vamos a ser hermanos, y tenemos que encontrar la manera de seguir ahí para el otro.

Loki cerró los ojos, pensando, asimilando todo lo que Thor decía.

—No podemos seguir así —susurró Thor, y Loki sintió que tal vez tenía razón.

Lo cierto es que Loki estaba cansado de luchar contra el mundo, así que cedió.

*

Jane sabía que no le agradaba mucho a Loki, a pesar de que éste nunca la había tratado mal y siempre era educado con ella. A Thor le daba un poco de lástima, verdaderamente, ver cómo ella hacía todo lo posible por caerle bien, más aún cuando finalmente se mudó con ellos.

—Va a ser muy divertido —dijo ella, dulce, sonriendo—. Espero te sientas como en casa, Thor y yo estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotros.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que dijo Loki, sonriéndole de manera educada.

El apartamento que ellos alquilaban tenía dos baños y tres habitaciones. La intención al principio era tener una oficina que Thor pudiera usar, y otra para Jane, pero la de Thor nunca pudieron realmente concretarla, así que Thor estaba más que feliz en convertirla en la habitación para su hermano. Nunca le había gustado llevar el trabajo a casa, así que le parecía bien compartir la oficina de Jane en caso de necesitar hacer algo muy puntual.

Thor y Jane pasaban todo el día en la calle, así que Loki tenía el apartamento para él solo hasta la hora de la cena, que él había decido hacer todos los días.

—No hace falta que cocines todas las noches, Loki —Había dicho Jane una noche mientras cenaban los tres.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo él, y Jane le sonrió con ternura—. Los dos llegan cansados, y por más que sea yo estoy todo el día aquí.

—Tú también estás trabajando en tus proyectos —insistió ella.

—Aun así —continuó Loki, y Jane asintió, dando esa conversación por terminada.

Cada día Jane y Loki parecían hablar más, y ésta se emocionaba tanto, Thor no sabía cómo sentirse. Acostado junto a su novia, deseando estar en la otra habitación más bien, sintiendo el calor de su hermano pegado a su cuerpo.

Todo parecía ir bien las primeras semanas, eso hasta que les tocó el primer fin de semana solos porque Jane tenía guardia en el hospital. La tensión era casi tangible, densa, Thor sentía que se ahogaba en ella, en los ojos de Loki, los roces accidentales…

Entonces Loki dió el primer beso, y su voluntad se terminó de quebrar en ese instante.

*

Loki sabía que estaba mal, así como sabía en el fondo de su ser, cuando accedió a mudarse, que la farsa no duraría mucho. Alguno de los dos iba a ceder, y el otro se dejaría arrastrar. Loki fue el primero, no se pudo resistir más, y la desesperación con la que Thor lo tomó en sus brazos le decía que su hermano también había estado al borde.

Se sintió culpable cuando la primera vez terminó y seguidamente fueron por la segunda. No podía evitar pensar en Jane, en como en esas pocas semanas había conseguido agradarle, y en cómo eso le daba rabia. Ya Loki no sentía a Thor como suyo, sentía que era de ella; el intruso ahí era él.

—Te amo tanto —repetía Thor una y otra vez en su oído, y Loki no podía hacer nada más que corresponder cada una de sus palabras y sus besos, sediento de él.

Thor era su droga, y aunque la depresión se intensificó, Loki no podía detenerse.

Thor y él esperaban con ansias las veces que podían estar solos, y Loki no podía evitar sentirse culpable. A veces pensaba amargamente en aquella vez que Thor indirectamente le pidió que se quedara a compartir su cumpleaños con Jane, y cómo él había pensado que jamás sería parte de ese circo. Ahora vivía bajo el mismo techo donde Thor también se la cogía a ella.

Loki sentía que su vida era una comedia trágica, y que simplemente tenía que aprender a aceptarla. Vivir así, aceptar las migajas que la vida le deparaba.

Con el paso de las semanas Loki difícilmente podía mirar a Thor a los ojos, muchísimo menos a Jane. Sentía vergüenza y asco de sí mismo, su falta de voluntad, su debilidad ante sus deseos. Tal vez su padre tenía razón cuando lo llamó sinvergüenza, sus acciones se lo gritaban en la cara. Lloraba en las noches sintiéndose como una basura, porque su proyecto tenía dos meses listo ya, su red de aplicaciones móvil estaban siendo un éxito y dándole dinero, pero no encontraba la voluntad para irse, para dejar a Thor. Así que Loki simplemente decidió dividir los gastos entre los tres.

Y Thor... estaba tan orgulloso de él, de lo que había logrado.

No se sentía listo para irse. No podía, lo necesitaba.

*

Desde que el proyecto de Loki había sido un éxito Thor podía darse el lujo de no trabajar hasta tarde. Llegaba al mediodía, con la intención de compartir esas horas con su hermano antes que llegara Jane. Pero muchas veces él tampoco estaba, y llegaba cuando ya era hora de hacer la cena, que Thor se dedicaba a hacer.

A veces pensaba que Loki lo estaba evitando, notaba algo sombrío en su mirada y cómo ya casi no lo veía a los ojos. Thor no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que algo andaba mal con Loki porque sentía algo mal con sí mismo también; podía huir, tratar de ignorarlo, pero el peso de sus acciones siempre terminaban por encontrarlo.

En ocasiones sentía ataques de ansiedad en el trabajo, antes de ir a casa, y las manos le temblaban de sólo pensar en mantener la farsa, ponerse la careta del novio perfecto. Se fumaba varios cigarrillos en la azotea del edificio, intentando recuperar el aliento, dejando que la brisa se llevara con ella sus pensamientos.

Miraba el cielo, las aves, y se preguntaba por qué no podían ser libres ellos dos.

Para luego llegar a casa y fingir que nada pasaba, besar a Jane discretamente, sabiendo que toda esa situación se los comía a él y a Loki vivos, poco a poco, desde dentro. Estaba acabando con ellos, pero no podía detenerse, era un adicto, y la sola idea de no tener a Loki a su lado le quitaba el aliento.

Era egoísta, lo sabía y se culpaba por eso.

Fue un fin de semana en el que Jane tenía guardia en el hospital que Thor quiso salir un poco de la rutina. Se levantó antes que Loki, dispuesto a dedicar ese día a él, y solamente a él.

Thor, desde que eran adolescentes, se había dedicado a aprender a hacer repostería. Cosas dulces, todo para consentir el paladar de su hermano. No era perfecto, pero le gustaba pensar que cada vez lo hacía mejor, Loki siempre le sonreía y se comía lo que hacía con gusto. Quería verlo sonreír. Así que Thor se dedicó desde temprano, hizo unos panqueques con chispas de chocolate, crema batida y frutas para desayunar, y otro sinfín de cosas para comer el resto del día. Tal vez salir por ahí, a la ciudad contigua, y actuar como... como si fuesen una pareja normal, sin problemas ni ataduras.

—Buenos días —exclamó Thor emocionado cuando sintió a Loki entrar a la cocina—. Llegas en el momento perfecto, los panqueques siguen calientitos.

Loki lo miró brevemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba su plato.

—Buenos días —respondió con la voz un poco ronca por el sueño, empezando a comer—. Están divinos.

—Qué bueno que te gusten, los hice especialmente para ti, justo como te gustan —dijo Thor, sentándose a su lado, empezando a comer de los suyos—. Estaba pensando... no sé si te gustaría salir por ahí, ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó, tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí —respondió Loki luego de unos segundos, mirándolo de reojo—. No tengo muchas ganas de salir, la verdad.

Thor asintió, besando su mano de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo, comiendo otro bocado—. Podemos ver películas.

—Me parece bien —respondió Loki, sonriéndole levemente.

Thor no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no por los planes, sino por ver cómo esas sonrisas no alcanzaban los ojos de su hermano. Lo veía tan claro en sus miradas esquivas, sus ojos opacos, su voz baja. Loki no tenía ánimos siquiera de refutar cualquier cosa, por más tonta que fuera, con la simple intención de ser travieso, de sacar a Thor se quicio y luego reírse de él y su falta de paciencia.

Loki estaba tan pasivo que Thor sentía que su hermano ya no estaba ahí.

Habían pasado toda la tarde en la cama de Loki viendo Netflix, Loki acurrucado a su lado, tan pegado a él como si fuesen uno solo, justo como siempre había hecho desde que eran niños chiquitos. Thor lo abrazaba hacia su costado, y con su otra mano acariciaba su suave cabello, de vez en cuando dejando besos en su cabeza y su frente. En un momento en que lo besó brevemente en los labios se fijó que Loki aún, difícilmente, lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? —murmuró Thor, incapaz de seguirse aguantando. Loki simplemente alzó los hombros, aún sin mirarlo— Extraño tus miradas —confesó Thor tomándolo ligeramente de la barbilla, buscando algo en sus orbes verdes—. Mírame, por favor —suplicó, y Loki se lo concedió.

Loki alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre los de Thor, y en tres segundos rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como una cascada descontrolada, y los sollozos rotos casi no lo dejaban respirar. Thor se asustó, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, lo abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho y acarició su cabello de manera repetitiva, tratando de calmarlo, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer.

—Loki —susurró él, sintiéndose ahogado y abrumado, llorando también cuando la agonía lo alcanzó. Él entendía, él sabía, lo sentía, aunque no supiera explicarlo.

Loki lloró durante horas, acompañado de Thor, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

*

Cuando Jane dijo que invitaría a cenar al sujeto que estaba invirtiendo dinero en su investigación, Loki se esperó un señor mayor. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando un hombre apuesto, alto y elegante llegó a la cena. Era mayor que todos ellos, pero no por mucho, a Loki le llevaba ocho años, y no podía evitar sentirse encantado.

—Víctor von Doom, un placer —dijo, estrechando la mano de Loki, mirándolo intensamente.

Víctor y Jane tenían años conociéndose, eran grandes amigos, así que cuando Jane comenzó su investigación Víctor no dudó un segundo en invertir. Tenía dinero, mucho dinero, pero no era arrogante en ese aspecto. Era tan culto, y para Loki fue sencillo seguir una conversación con él, notando que tenían gustos en común en literatura y cultura en general.

Lo atraía, no podía negarlo, difícilmente podía disimular cuando se le quedaba mirando sin darse cuenta. Y Loki sentía, de reojo, que Víctor lo miraba de la misma manera.

No se había sentido así desde Fandral.

*

Thor lo vio todo frente a sus ojos, era tan obvia la atracción en el instante en que se conocieron que Thor no podía dejar de ver, como un accidente de tránsito. El corazón le latía fuerte, le daba celos, y tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para disimular.

La verdad, es que hacía mucho que no veía a Loki reír así.

Ése era su consuelo, pensaba, y si era algo que tenía que pasar, entonces pasaría. Thor no se iba a interponer, no cometería el mismo error que cuando Fandral. Loki merecía ser feliz, merecía alguien que se dedicara a él, sólo a él, y lo hiciera sonreír. Tal vez se estaba adelantando a los hechos, tal vez Víctor no era ese hombre, pero si una simple cena fue suficiente para devolver el brillo a los ojos de su hermano, bien, Thor aprendería a hacerse a un lado, por más que se sintiera morir por dentro.

*

Dos días después de la cena, Loki recibió una llamada de un número privado. Se sintió extrañado, pero al contestar descubrió que era Víctor, y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

—Le pedí tu número a Jane, espero no sea un problema.

—Para nada —contestó Loki, conteniendo una sonrisa—. Me lo hubieses pedido a mí más bien.

—Es cierto —dijo Víctor, riendo—, pero me sentí un poco intimidado, debo confesarlo.

—¿Intimidado? —Rió Loki esta vez— ¿Por qué?

—Es la primera vez que alguien me impresiona y me gusta de esta manera así, tan rápido —dijo, y Loki sintió que se iba a morir.

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo con picardía.

—Es la verdad —exclamó Víctor, se podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Quería invitarte a salir esta noche, si estás libre.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Me gustaría que fuéramos al teatro y luego a cenar, si te parece bien.

—Está bien —respondió Loki, disimilando la emoción.

—Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las siete. —Se despidieron brevemente y colgó.

Loki no lo podía creer, no podía dejar de sonreír por las ansias. Se sentía como un adolescente, pensando en qué se iba a poner esa noche.

*

A las tres de la mañana Thor finalmente aceptó que Loki no volvería a casa esa noche. No podía dormir, se fue a la sala a ver televisión y caminar para distraerse, para no despertar a Jane. En algún momento se fue al balcón, a fumar un poco y liberar ese nudo en el estómago.

No quería imaginárselos, no quería pensar en lo que estarían haciendo. Thor intentaba buscar una y mil excusas de por qué Loki se quedaría con Víctor, pero no había para dónde mirar, la razón era la más obvia, la única, y Thor se atormentaba pensando en ellos.

Pero si Loki era feliz...

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, hacía tres días que se habían conocido, ya habían tenido su primera cita y Loki había decidido pasar la noche con él. Thor no quería pensar que sus días con su hermano estaban contados, y aunque tal vez estaba siendo dramático, lo sentía cerca, muy cerca el final.

Víctor representaba todo lo que Thor no era; increíblemente inteligente, culto, elegante, a la par de Loki. Compartían gustos, se reían de los mismos chistes refinados y habían leído los mismos libros. Era obvio, era perfecto para él.

Víctor se lo iba a quitar, algo dentro de sí se lo decía.

*

Apenas tenían un mes viéndose cuando Víctor le pidió vivir con él.

—Sé que puede parecer pronto, pero yo no lo siento así —dijo Víctor, ambos mirando la hermosa vista desde su casa, a través de una de las paredes de vidrio—. Mi intención tampoco es abrumarte, pero nada me haría más feliz que vivir contigo, que seas lo primero que veo en las mañanas, y lo último antes de dormir. —dijo, tomando una de sus manos, besándola, el gesto llevándolo inmediatamente a pensar en Thor.

Loki se sentía encantado con Víctor, ese mes habían salido casi todos los días, y a veces Víctor iba a buscarlo solamente para que lo acompañara en su casa, para hablar con él, pasar tiempo juntos. Loki sentía que estaba cayendo de cabeza.

—Además, esta es una casa inmensa —continuó Víctor—. Hay más que suficiente espacio para los dos. Puedes tener una habitación para ti solo, si no quieres sentirte sofocado. Una oficina, un estudio, un taller. Lo que quieras, Loki, todo lo que quieras es tuyo.

—Yo... —Loki miró su alrededor, el paisaje, la casa preciosa, y tragó profundo, uniendo su otra mano a las de Víctor— No puedo, Víctor, es muy pronto para mí, no me siento listo aún para un compromiso como este —dijo, siendo sincero—. Tú realmente me gustas, y este mes ha sido tan hermoso, siento que llegaste a mí en el momento indicado, pero no puedo mudarme contigo, no ahora —dijo, dándole un beso breve en los labios—. Espero no sea un problema y podamos continuar lo nuestro.

—Tu sinceridad nunca será un problema —respondió Víctor, besando nuevamente sus manos antes de abrazarlo y besar sus labios—. Cuando estés listo, nada me hará más feliz que compartir mi espacio y mi vida contigo.

Y Loki asintió, sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar. Loki ni siquiera había terminado de separarse de Thor, aún había intimidad, aún hacían el amor. Loki sabía que sería lo más difícil de su vida intentar acabar con eso definitivamente.

No se creía capaz.

*

Balder se casaba. Estaban los tres alistándose para ir a la boda, Loki por su parte había decidido llevar a Víctor. A Thor le daba escozor verlos juntos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, las cosas entre ellos dos cada vez se tornaban más serias, y Thor sentía, sabía que era muy posible que Loki lo dejara definitivamente antes de acabar el año.

Thor aprovecharía el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Loki se veía tan apuesto, vestido de negro como siempre, contrastando con su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes, su cabello recogido hacia atrás, al igual que el de Thor. Ambos de la mano de alguien más.

La boda fue preciosa, Balder se veía tan feliz, no pudo evitar llorar cuando vio a Nana en el altar caminar hacia él. Thor se sentía conmovido y al mismo tiempo envidioso; para Balder había sido tan sencillo, el amor de toda su vida sí era correcto. Thor no podía evitar preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si Loki no fuese su hermano, o si era tal vez eso parte del encanto.

En algún momento, sentados todos en la misma mesa en la fiesta, Thor vio a Loki reír de manera discreta, una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Thor, no entendiendo, mirando a todas partes.

—Nada —respondió Loki, mirándolo, sonriéndole.

Después vería a Loki bailar con Víctor en la pista y el nudo en su estómago se apretaría cada vez más. Podía sentirlo en la espalda, en el pecho, a veces se preguntaba si en realidad estaba muriendo, porque todo siempre se tornaba tan físico, tan real.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó Jane, y Thor asintió, uniéndose con ella en la pista.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que era a él a quien Loki se aferraba al ritmo de la música.

*

Cuando los dos se escabulleron al baño, Loki ya había tomado una decisión. No había vuelta atrás, era lo que tenía que hacer, era el momento.

Con Thor ahí, de rodillas frente a él, manos fuertemente aferradas a las caderas de Loki, ambos mirándose fijamente mientras le hacía sexo oral a su hermano, Loki recordó brevemente su fiesta de graduación. Se sintió un poco tonto, y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de la nostalgia, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano, procurando no desordenar su cabello.

Qué ingenuo era entonces.

La vida sólo supo ponerse más y más difícil con el paso de los años, poco a poco arrebatándole a quien más quería; hacía mucho tiempo Loki había dejado de sentir a Thor suyo. Las miradas, el tacto, todo comenzó a sentirse como la última vez con los días, los meses, los años. Loki sentía que tenía gran parte de su vida viviendo en una constante despedida.

Era un adicto, tenía que aprender a dejarlo. Tenía que dejarlo.

Finalmente, iba a dejarlo.

*

Esperarse el golpe no lo amortiguó ni un poco. Dos días después de la boda de Balder, Loki le arrancó el corazón y lo estrujó entre sus dedos. Thor nunca había sentido algo así, tan aterrador, tan definitivo.

Era el final.

—Loki...

—Ya no puedo seguir aquí —dijo Loki entre lágrimas y sonrisas tristes—, tú lo sabes.

—No te vayas, por favor —suplicó Thor, tomando el rostro precioso de su hermano entre sus manos—. Me prometí que no rogaría, pero no puedo. Loki, yo sin ti no quiero estar aquí ni en ninguna otra parte —dijo Thor sin aliento, el nudo en su estómago y los sollozos haciendo un juego de su respiración.

Loki rió, y dos lágrimas más cayeron.

—La cara de Jane, en la boda, como miraba a Nana y a Balder... —Sus ojos cerrados, una risa amarga, los pulgares de Thor luchando contra sus lágrimas— Ella quiere eso, y tú se lo vas a dar.

—No, no es así —negó Thor.

—Sí, sí es así —asintió Loki, mirándolo a los ojos—. Llegará el momento, y tú cederás. Se casarán, tendrán hijos, y yo no puedo estar aquí, o me matará —confesó, su voz quebrándose, Thor muriéndose por dentro.

—No me quiero casar con ella —sollozó Thor, y Loki rió de nuevo.

—Eso no importa —dijo, alzándose de hombros—, tú y yo sabemos que lo vas hacer, como te ha ido llevando la corriente hasta este momento, porque no puedes detenerte.

—No...

—Y yo ya no me puedo seguir dejando arrastrar —susurró Loki, con un hilo de voz—. Porque me va a matar, Thor; cuando te cases con ella, cuando nazca tu primer hijo... me va a matar. No puedo estar aquí, no me quiero morir.

Thor lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose, incapaz de negar lo que Loki decía, preguntándose por qué no podía liberarse de la corriente, sintiéndose como un cobarde.

*

Loki sabía dentro de sí que tal vez irse a vivir con Víctor tan pronto no era la mejor decisión, pero tampoco se sentía en condiciones de estar solo; era suficiente con sentirse solo.

—Seremos muy felices, Loki, ya verás —susurró Víctor en su oído, abrazándolo desde atrás, ambos admirando el paisaje nocturno desde el balcón de la habitación.

Feliz... hacía mucho esa palabra había salido de su diccionario.

*

A medida que Thor y Loki fueron creciendo sus besos en público disminuyeron hasta volverse casi nulos; ya no era tierno, ya no era un juego. Así que por los viejos tiempos, como un símbolo de su infancia, siempre en año nuevo compartían un breve y casto beso en los labios en casa de sus padres. Todos los años, era su tradición.

La tradición se rompió.

Ambos sabían que un simple roce de labios sería la espiral que los arrastraría a los dos. Thor se dejaría arrastrar un millón de veces más, pero sabía que no era igual para Loki, que él había decidido seguir adelante, y aunque le doliera verlo abrazado de Víctor toda la noche, Thor tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Si Loki era feliz...

Así que se hicieron las doce y Loki besó a su novio, como Thor a Jane, Balder a Nana y su padre a su madre.

Thor aún sentía en sus labios el calor del último beso, el tacto de la noche que hicieron el amor por última vez, justo antes que Loki partiera definitivamente. Era difícil aceptarlo, Thor sabía que nunca dejaría de doler, y cada vez que recordaba a Loki entre los brazos de Víctor, sonriendo, ambos susurrándose cosas al oído, se preguntaba si ese sabor amargo era el que Loki sentía en su boca desde que Thor empezó con Jane.

Volver a entrar a esa habitación... no, Thor sabía que tendrían que mudarse, el peso en su corazón cada vez que pasaba frente a la puerta era mortal, y sólo podía pensar una cosa:

Loki se había ido, Loki finalmente lo había dejado.

*

"No es nada, simplemente está borracho" pensó Loki cuando, llegando de una fiesta, Víctor le dio una bofetada.

Tenían seis meses viviendo juntos, ésa era la primera vez que pasaba.

—Eres un mentiroso, ¿por qué me mientes? —preguntó Víctor al entrar los dos a la casa.

Habían estado peleando todo el trayecto de regreso, Víctor tenía metido en la cabeza que Loki le era infiel.

—¿Estaba ahí, en la fiesta? —inquirió, acercándose a Loki, acorralándolo en la pared— ¿Estaba ahí tu hombre misterioso?

—Víctor, estás mal —susurró Loki, mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, no existe alguien más.

—¡Basta de mentiras! —gritó Víctor, y entonces vino la bofetada.

Loki ni en un millón de años se hubiese esperado algo así.

En un segundo le volteó la cara y escuchó un fuerte pitido en su oído, mientras instintivamente llevaba una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndola caliente y arder. Mirando de nuevo al frente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Víctor, y pudo ver el instante en que éste fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Loki, mi amor —comenzó, tomando su mano, intentando acariciar la mejilla que acaba de golpear—. No sé qué me pasó, yo no soy así, jamás... jamás te lastimaría, Loki. Yo te amo, ¿me crees? —dijo desesperado, tropezándose con sus propias palabras— Te amo más que a nada y a nadie, y esto nunca se va a repetir, tienes que creerme.

Loki simplemente asintió, incapaz de hablar, dejándose acariciar sin realmente seguir escuchando las palabras de Víctor.

Al pasar los días Loki se repetía a sí mismo que no volvería a pasar, que tenía que creer en Víctor; un error no podía acabar con meses de bellas experiencias. Pero algo, muy, muy profundo en su mente, le decía que no sería la última vez. Y no lo fue.

Al principio pasaba solamente las veces que Víctor tomaba unas copas de más. Relucía su lado posesivo, celoso, y Loki poco a poco aprendió a tenerle miedo, porque dentro de sí mismo no encontraba la manera de defenderse; Víctor le recriminaba que no lo amaba, que sabía que Loki amaba a alguien más, y Loki no podía refutarlo. Víctor tenía razón.

Loki de alguna manera sentía que lo merecía porque no podía amar a Víctor de la misma manera que él decía amar a Loki. Víctor siempre en su estupor, luego de intentar estrangularlo y golpearlo, le decía que era tan transparente, que todo lo tenía escrito en sus ojos.

—Lo veo cuando te hago el amor —decía, riendo con amargura—. Veo que quieres a alguien más, que piensas en alguien más, ¿no te cansas de ser tan egoísta? Eres una basura, Loki, ¿mira lo que haces de mí?

Loki sólo podía llorar, sintiéndose atrapado, en caída libre, y que nunca parecía llegar a fondo. Siempre se podía esperar algo peor.

Luego de los golpes y la borrachera venían las disculpas, las flores, los arreglos carísimos y las lágrimas, Víctor de rodillas rogándole perdón. Y Loki lo perdonaba, porque era él el malo de la película, era él quien sacaba lo peor de Víctor con ese amor enfermizo, con Thor en su corazón que parecía no dejarlo en paz. Víctor, a pesar de todo, era un buen hombre, merecía ser amado sin medida, y Loki quería dárselo todo, pero no podía.

—Te amo tanto, Loki, no puedo vivir sin ti —Eran las palabras de Víctor.

Y el ciclo se repetía, una y otra vez; los celos, el supuesto amante, el alcohol, los golpes, las flores y las disculpas. Vivían ahogados en lágrimas, y Loki se había dejado arrastrar por una corriente diferente, una corriente letal.

*

No es como si Thor y Loki no hablaran. Conversaban casi todos los días de cualquier cosa, pero había una tensión de la que ninguno hablaba, aunque los dos estaban seguros que nunca dejaría de existir. No hablaban de sus parejas más de lo necesario, una simple oración siendo suficiente, y nunca tocaban temas románticos. Lo que Thor sabía de la relación de Loki era a través de Jane, que claramente no estaba al tanto que cada una de sus palabras era una daga.

—Víctor va a pedirle matrimonio —le soltó Jane emocionada una noche, mientras estaban los dos en la cocina preparando la cena.

Thor se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera pudo disimular un comentario. No tenía nada que decir.

*

Víctor lo había llevado a París con la intención de que ambos despejaran sus mentes, se olvidaran de sus problemas, intentaran reparar su relación.

París era hermosa, pero Loki no se sentía en condiciones de disfrutarla. Ya un año de relación y la mano de Víctor parecía estar permanentemente tatuada en su antebrazo. Loki se sentía llorar cada vez que recordaba años atrás, cuando los moretones en su cuerpo sólo servían para recordarle el placer que su hermano era capaz de darle. Nunca dolían, no traían sufrimiento consigo.

Su piel siempre mostrando tan fácil las evidencias de todo.

La tercera noche ahí fueron a cenar a la torre Eiffel, el sitio para ellos solos, donde podían admirar la ciudad, su atmósfera romántica, la luna y las estrellas haciéndolo sentir cerca de su hermano. Entre todas las personas, siempre él la más importante, siempre él en su corazón y su mente.

Entonces, Víctor se arrodilló a su lado, y en sus manos un estuche con un anillo.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —le preguntó, su rostro tan apuesto, su sonrisa más radiante, y Loki se fue a la primera noche que lo vio, cómo su corazón dio un salto cuando estrecharon manos y escuchó su voz.

Media botella de champán, el staff mirándolos expectantes.

—Sí —respondió Loki sin aliento, asintiendo, uniéndose ambos en un beso.

¿Qué más podía decir?

La mañana siguiente, cuando Víctor se despertara, una nota sería lo que conseguiría a su lado en la cama. En la madrugada, en silencio, Loki escribió sus disculpas; ningún golpe le causó tanto pánico como la propuesta frente a él; lamentaba haberlo engañado, pero estaba seguro que de decir no a lo mejor ya estaría muerto.

" _No puedo casarme contigo, Víctor._

_Lo siento._ "

Loki vio toda su vida frente a sus ojos cuando el anillo encajó a la perfección en su dedo.

*

Thor estaba tan seguro que Loki iba a casarse con Víctor que, cuando se enteró que lo dejó, sintió que se le baja la tensión y todos los signos vitales. Thor no sabía dónde estaba Loki. Además de su madre, nadie más lo sabía. Thor sólo sabía que estaba bien, que no se iba a casar.

No entendía, parecían la pareja perfecta.

La noticia para él lo sacudió tan fuerte que se sintió empujado de la corriente. De repente, lo veía todo tan claro. Su vida, sus errores, todo lo que había hecho y aún hacía para complacer... ¿complacer a quién? Thor no se sentía feliz consigo mismo, con ninguna de sus decisiones, ni su pareja, ni su trabajo.

Se le había ido tanto tiempo dejándose llevar.

Siete años de su vida y Thor no pudo derramar una sola lágrima cuando finalmente acabó todo con Jane. No podía, la sensación de libertad era más grande que la tristeza y la culpa que sentía al verla llorar. Porque ella era inocente en todo esto, él se encargó de arrastrarla con él y hacerla perder el tiempo en una relación que a fin de cuentas no iba a ningún lado. Thor no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho, tampoco lo podría hacer.

Encontrar las palabras correctas fue casi imposible, y cuando ella le preguntó qué había cambiado Thor no supo qué decir. No quería lastimarla, no quería decirle que nunca la había amado, que la idea de dejarse llevar y ceder a un futuro matrimonio y una familia lo atormentaba en las noches.

Jane era inteligente, hermosa, dulce y perfecta, cualquier hombre sería feliz a su lado, y Thor sentía una presión en su pecho al pensar que la había alejado de tener una relación verdaderamente feliz por su egoísmo. La culpa era suya, su cobardía, su necesidad de complacer a sus padres, vivir acorde a los que ellos consideraban bueno.

Nunca quiso ser abogado, ni encargarse de la firma, mucho menos casarse con una mujer y traer nietos a casa que no le recordaran a Loki en lo más mínimo. Thor no sabía si algún día tendría hijos, pero si era el caso serían de Loki, los criaría con Loki, que tuvieran todo de él; sus ojos verdes, su cara preciosa, sus intenciones y expresiones traviesas. Thor quería todo de él, todo con él, y era la primera vez que admitía para sí mismo, y se atrevía a ver, un futuro a su lado. No importaban los idilios, no importaban los imposibles, era lo que su corazón realmente deseaba y había reprimido tantos años.

Ahora tenía que encontrarlo.

*

Loki hablaba con Thor casi todos los días, era imposible no hacerlo; su intimidad romántica no cancelaba lo más básico, el simple hecho de ser hermanos. Loki no preguntaba por Jane, y Thor no preguntaba por Víctor, lo que agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y aun así Loki sabía que había terminado con Jane, su madre se lo había contado.

Se mandaban fotos de su día a día, Loki cuidaba que sus selfies no delataran mucho del lugar donde estaba; no quería ser encontrado por nadie más que sí mismo. Las selfies de Thor lo hacían sentir como si cayera en un abismo sin fondo, su corazón agrandándose, robándole espacio a sus pulmones, enamorándose aún más sin querer.

¿Su amor por Thor algún día dejaría de expandirse?

Loki extrañaba esos ojos tan azules y esa sonrisa tan cálida todos los días. Al levantarse, durante el día, y antes de dormir a veces se encontraba a sí mismo esperando esos brazos enormes envolviéndolo desde atrás, la voz ronca de su hermano susurrando cosas que lo harían reír antes de dejarle un beso en el cuello. Nunca había dejado de esperarlo, y tal vez eso veía Víctor en él cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Loki nunca supo qué decir, cómo mentir cuando la verdad estaba escrita en toda su cara.

Aún recuerda el frío en todo su cuerpo cuando salió de ese hotel en París a media madrugada, apenas con su billetera, teléfono y pasaporte. Nada más, ni siquiera una chaqueta. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía desorientado e indefenso en un lugar tan grande, tan lejos de su ciudad, su familia, todo lo que conocía. Él tan solo y pequeño en el mundo tan grande.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Loki tenía dinero, con el éxito de sus emprendimientos incluso Odín admitió su error. Era un joven exitoso, y muy posiblemente, siguiendo su camino, sería millonario antes de los veinticinco. El mundo era suyo, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

En ese entonces Noruega fue lo primero que pensó, y de eso ya hacía un año.

Llegó a Noruega sin conocer nada ni nadie, pero tenía una visión clara de lo que quería hacer: abrir su floristería. Eso, y experimentar lo que realmente significaba estar solo. Loki pasó muchos años de su vida sintiéndose solo estando rodeado de gente, acallando las voces en su cabeza, odiando cada mínimo aspecto de su ser; todo lo que era y todo lo que no podía ser. Estaba cansado, era hora de encontrarse, conocerse y aprender a convivir consigo mismo. Loki toda su vida se había sentido como una extensión de Thor; como su hermano, su familia, su amante. Todo, absolutamente todo giraba en torno a él, desde sus alegrías hasta sus lágrimas. Y no era culpa de Thor, tampoco era culpa de sí mismo, pero no podía seguir así.

Lo extrañaba, con cada fibra de su ser, pero sería mentira si dijera que ese año alejado de todo y de todos no le había quitado un peso de encima. Loki por fin sentía que podía respirar, esa piedra que parecía tener en el pecho había desaparecido, la había reemplazado con flores.

Se volvio más sociable, más seguro de sí mismo. Cuando veía gente en la calle, cuando de verdad se tomó el tiempo de conocer a sus vecinos, aprendió que no todo el mundo está esperando atacarlo, que no todos están detrás de su secreto, mucho menos esperando criticarlo. Loki recibía lo que daba, y aunque estaba solo, por primera vez en sus veintitrés años, ya no se _sentía_ solo.

*

Thor sabía desde hacía meses que Loki estaba en Noruega, su mamá se lo dijo. Claro, se lo dijo con la condición de que no dijera nada, mucho menos que fuese a llegar allá.

—Tu hermano necesita estar solo, crecer, reflexionar —dijo ella, y Thor asintió, conteniendo su primer impulso de ir a comprar un boleto de avión.

Un año había pasado, un año desde que abandonó a Víctor en Francia y desapareció. Le tomó un mes escribirle a Thor mientras que a los dos días su madre ya sabía dónde estaba. Hablaban casi todos los días, compartían fotos con frecuencia, y Thor tenía que admitir que Loki se veía más feliz. Eso lo mantenía a raya, Thor también necesitaba crecer.

A veces en las noches, en el apartamento que rentaba él solo, se preguntaba si Loki estaría viendo a alguien más. Eran dos años del último beso, la última vez. Thor siempre, siempre iba a amarlo, era el único para él, pero estaba listo para aceptar si Loki conseguía a alguien más, si rehacía su vida con otro hombre en Noruega.

Todo por su bien, todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Thor por su parte seguía soltero, no tenía interés en conseguir otra pareja, no quería repetir lo de Jane, no quería atar a su lado a alguien a quien no pudiera darle el cien por ciento. Y estaba bien, se sentía tranquilo, ya no tenía que fingir.

También había dejado su trabajo en la firma. Su padre se sentía decepcionado, pero Thor estaba agotado de hacer lo que no le gustaba, cuando finalmente había descubierto su verdadera vocación: la repostería. Tantos años cocinando dulces para Loki pensó que lo único que le gustaba era hacerlos para Loki, y aunque era un factor enorme, se dio cuenta que en solitario también lo disfrutaba.

La repostería le encantaba, a decir verdad, y quería tener su propia pastelería.

A los dos meses de dejar su trabajo, justo cuando se cumplió un año desde que Loki se había ido a Noruega, decidió partir. Dividió sus ahorros en dos partes, la primera para cumplir su sueño de la pastelería, y la otra... la otra era un tour por Europa por tierra.

Caminaría hasta la floristería de Loki.

*

La primera foto vino hacía un mes. Thor le mandó una foto de él en una calle de España. Loki sabía que había renunciado a su trabajo en la firma, lo hablaron largo y tendido antes de que finalmente lo hiciera. Entonces le contó que quería hacer un tour por Europa, cuando ya estaba en Europa.

A Loki el corazón le dio un salto, ya no los separaba un océano.

Todos los días una foto nueva, otro pueblo, el siguiente país, y Loki se comía la cabeza, debatiéndose si debía decirle o no que estaba en Noruega. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin Thor que no sabría cómo actuar si lo tuviese frente a él nuevamente. Aunque recordaba todos los días sus abrazos y sus besos con una precisión única, de repente su hermano se había convertido para él en una ficción, algo posible sólo a través de una pantalla; sólo ver, no tocar.

Pensaba en el calor de su cuerpo, el tacto de sus manos cuando tocaban su piel desnuda y volvían esos sentimientos, sentimientos en los que Thor no era y nunca sería suyo. Aunque ya no estaba con ella, siempre parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Cómo ser hermanos solamente cuando nunca fueron hermanos solamente?

No.

Loki se contenía, le pedía fotos de todos los lugares a los que iba, de las cosas raras que comía, y no decía absolutamente nada de donde estaba. No cuando estuvo en Francia, tampoco cuando estuvo en Alemania. Decenas de países, Suecia supo quitarle el aliento.

Su fuerza de voluntad se quebró una mañana estando en la floristería, cuando le llegó otra foto. Estaba en Noruega, en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad. Loki no sabía si era la tierra la que temblaba o si era él, mientras escribía y borraba el mensaje una y otra vez.

_Estoy aquí. Te necesito. Ven a mí. Te quiero ver._

"Te extraño tanto" fue lo que pensó, debatiéndose si enviar alguno de esos mensajes o no, cuando el sonido de la campana en la entrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, Thor.

*

Cuando Thor vio a Loki ahí, frente a él, de carne y hueso, sintió que el mundo se detuvo unos segundos. Aunque tal vez simplemente fueron ellos, paralizados, mirándose el uno a otro en emoción contenida.

—Buenos días —dijo Thor, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, caminando lentamente hacia el mostrador, todo ante la mirada atenta de su hermano—. Verá usted, estoy aquí en un viaje muy importante, el más importante de mi vida: es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que voy a ver a alguien que amo con todo mi ser —dijo, como si hablara con un desconocido.

Se detuvo un segundo, recuperando el aliento, intentando tontamente regular los latidos de su corazón.

—Este alguien ama las flores con locura, casi tanto como yo lo amo a él, y quiero sorprenderlo con el arreglo más grande posible de orquídeas púrpura —relató, la expresión de Loki no delataba absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su mente—. Es importante que sean orquídeas púrpura, es una flor muy importante para nosotros dos, ¿cree tenerlas o poder conseguirlas? —preguntó Thor, aunque el lugar estaba repleto de ellas.

Loki no dijo nada, aún con su teléfono fuertemente sostenido entre sus manos, lo único que hacía era mirar a Thor con intensidad, haciendo que se erizaran todos los vellos en su piel. Esos ojos verdes, esos benditos ojos verdes que sabían acabar con él desde que llegaron a este mundo.

—Loki... —pronunció su nombre finalmente, cuando estuvo a dos pasos del mostrador— Yo... yo sé que viniste aquí en búsqueda de tranquilidad, y yo no he venido a molestarte. Tienes que entenderme, te extraño tanto, todos los días, y necesitaba verte —confesó Thor—. No vengo a querer convencerte de volver a casa, o volver conmigo, estoy aquí simplemente porque te quiero en mi vida, te necesito en mi vida, y espero puedas regalarme un poquito de tu compañía el resto de mis días.

Thor respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas dentro de sí. Entonces, al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, se fijó que Loki lloraba, dos lágrimas espesas rodando por sus mejillas, y tuvo miedo de haber cometido un error.

—Loki, si tú estás con alguien más, te juro que no he venido a meterme en tus relaciones, tampoco quiero hacerte la vida más difícil, simplemente quiero ser parte de ella, aún a la distancia. Quisiera ser capaz de verte al menos dos minutos al día sin... sin irrumpir en lo que quieres y lo que tienes, y yo...

—No... —dijo Loki, saliendo detrás del mostrador, colocándose frente a Thor, tapando sus labios con una de sus manos para que dejara de hablar—. No, Thor —Entonces reemplazó esa mano con sus labios, Thor sintiendo por primera vez en años los labios de su hermano todo con la misma precisión que él recordaba.

—Loki... —susurró Thor sobre sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

—Las palabras no son lo tuyo —dijo Loki, riendo entre lágrimas, sus manos temblando al reconocer el rostro de Thor nuevamente bajo su tacto—. Mejor hablemos de ese arreglo enorme de orquídeas púrpura. Tiene que ser grande, el más grande, y te va a salir muy caro —exclamó Loki, sonriendo de medio lado, la picardía latente en el brillo de sus ojos.

Thor sólo supo abrazarlo fuertemente mientras soltaba una gran carcajada.

Los dos salieron vivos de la corriente, y no los volvería a arrastrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Siento que a lo mejor, más adelante, suba pequeños flashbacks de cosas específicas en la vida de ellos, pero no sé, veremos. Quiero agradecerles por haber leído, los kudos y sus lindos comentarios, me pone muy contenta saber lo que opinan.
> 
> Ah! Y antes de irme, a lo mejor esto debí decírselos el capítulo pasado, pero cada vez que leo/escribo a Fandral me lo imagino como Sam Claflin, jaja, quería compartirles ese dato :)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el final de la serie besos, decidí dividirlo en dos partes porque se me hizo un poco largo subirlo como una sola. Pronto les traeré el final, espero les esté gustando hasta ahora :)


End file.
